Partons vite  Un monde nouveau
by Amertine
Summary: Suite de   I'll put a spell on you – Rêverie amoureuse   5/6 ans se sont écoulés. Théodore s'est casé mais Blaise vient semer le trouble.


Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Termesanglais :  
>Slytherin : Serpentard<br>Hogwarts : Poudlard  
>Hufflepuff – Poufsouffle<p>

Musiquedefond :

Kaolin – _Partons__ vite  
><em>MSTRKRFT – _Heartbreaker  
><em>Trentemoller –_Miss__you_

Suite de « I'll put a spell on you – Rêverie amoureuse »

5/6 ans se sont écoulés. Théodore s'est casé mais Blaise vient semer le trouble.

Univers OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Partons vite – Un monde nouveau<strong>

**Allez danse, danse, viens dans mes bras,  
>Allez tourne, tourne, reste avec moi,<br>Allez partons vite si tu veux bien, dès le jour,  
>Le soleil brille très haut tu sais,<br>Mais j'aime ça, je t'attendais  
>Alors partons vite si tu veux bien, sans retour…<strong>

Une petite explosion. Des bruits de pas. Le cœur qui bat plus vite. Une envie de se lever vers l'arrivant.

« T'as pas encore fait les cartons ? »

Théodore, qui lisait devant la cheminée, soupira et referma le livre. Sans glisser de marque-page, il le posa sur le petit guéridon en cerisier et accueillit le visiteur.

« Non, je ne les ai pas encore faits. C'est comme ça que tu salues ton amoureux après deux mois d'absence ? » répondit-il amusé.

L'autre homme rit et se débarrassa de sa cape. Il enlaça Théodore et l'embrassa longuement.

« C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, soupira l'ancien Slytherin dans un souffle.

- N'empêche, tu n'as toujours pas fait les cartons ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus partir ! »

Le ton était enjoué mais Théodore remarqua une pointe de tristesse. Il suivit son petit ami du regard, stoïque mais content, comme à chacun de ses retours.

« Nous sommes sorciers, ça sera rapide à emballer.

- Méticuleux comme tu es, même ça ça prendra des semaines.

- _Méticuleux_ ? Je fais juste attention à mes affaires, c'est tout.

- Ne t'énerve pas Théodore, c'est une façon soignée et polie de dire… que tu es lent. J'essayais juste d'être gentil avec toi. »

Quelques années auparavant, Nott se serait embarqué dans une longue diatribe sur sa pseudo lenteur mais à présent qu'il saisissait l'humour de son petit ami il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire :

« Il y a des activités où ma… lenteur ne te gêne pas. En tout cas, je suis bien content de ton retour. »

**Ris**** plus ****fort ****et ****parle-moi****  
>De<strong>** nos ****projets, ****de ****nos ****rêves ****tout ****ça  
>Donne-moi<strong>** la**** main,**** embrasse-moi, ****mon**** amour****  
>Le<strong>** temps**** comme**** ami,****moi ****je ****veux**** bien  
>Mais <strong>**les ****amis**** ça ****va,**** ça**** vient,  
>Alors<strong>** partons ****vite**** brûler ****le ****jour ****et ****la ****nuit**.

Théodore et Cédric s'étaient rencontrés en Roumanie quatre ans plus tôt. Le premier assurait la traduction d'une conférence de l'éminent professeur Greenweed sur «Le dragon : les atouts d'un animal dangereux » et le second, assistait à la conférence.

En sa qualité de dresseurs de dragons, Cédric Diggory jouissait d'une certaine réputation. En société aussi. En dépit de son travail viril et dangereux, il aimait s'amuser. Dans les soirées, il y avait toujours un essaim de femmes autour de lui car lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'une d'entre elles, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue le centre du monde. Oui, ses interlocuteurs étaient flattés de l'attention qu'il leur portait. De plus, c'était un garçon drôle à l'esprit vif qui par son métier avait toujours quelque chose à raconter.

C'est évidemment lui qui avait abordé Théodore, qui au contraire, essayait de passer inaperçu quand il ne pouvait pas esquiver ces soirées fastidieuses. Cédric était tout de suite tombé sous le charme discret et pudique de l'autre garçon. Il avait cherché à le revoir. Ça n'avait été qu'au cinquième rendez-vous que Théodore comprit qu'il plaisait à son aîné.

L'interprète avait alors voulu mettre de la distance entre eux mais malgré lui, il s'était mis à l'apprécier. De toutes façons, plus il éconduisait Cédric, plus ce dernier redoublait d'efforts pour le conquérir si bien que Nott lui concéda un chaste baiser. A ce moment-là, Cédric fut appelé en urgence pour régler un problème de dragon familier – et surtout illégal - devenu trop agressif.

Son absence pesa à Théodore bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aussi accueillit-il son retour avec joie et à ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il était pris dans les mailles de l'amour.

Ils s'étaient fréquentés plusieurs mois avant de décider d'aménager ensemble. Cédric avait prétexté une facilité financière et Théodore n'avait rien trouvé à redire, sachant pertinemment que le dresseur gagnait bien sa vie. En hommage caché à Rimbaud et Verlaine, Théodore avait trouvé un appartement à Camden Town. Contrairement aux poètes français, leur appartement était assez spacieux puisqu'il se composait d'une chambre principale, d'une secondaire, pour les amis de passage, d'un grand bureau et même chose rare, d'un balcon. Les autres pièces n'étaient pas immenses mais largement suffisantes pour deux personnes.

A regarder l'état actuel de l'appartement – un petit studio minimaliste et fonctionnel dont l'espace libre était occupé par des étagères croulant sous les livres – on n'aurait jamais cru qu'un déménagement se préparait.

Aucun autre objet personnel n'encombrait les lieux. Pas de photographies ni de bibelots inutiles. Pourtant, quelques objets hétéroclites avaient fleuri par-ci, par-là, l'air de rien : des disques, un ou deux livres, une brosse à dent orange vif qui dénotait avec la sobriété des lieux. Au fur et à mesure, Cédric semait des affaires et ce, dès la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le dresseur de dragon avait « oublié » un t-shirt. Aucun article étranger n'avait échappé à l'ordre quasi psychorigide de Théodore mais il n'en avait pipé mot. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas que son amant laisse des traces de lui. Ça ne comblait pas ses absences souvent longues mais penser à quelqu'un et surtout, que quelqu'un pense à lui, le réconfortait et le rendait heureux. C'était donc ça l'amour réciproque ? Un sentiment de ne plus être seul même si son lit était vide la nuit ?

**Evidemment,**** tu**** l****'****aimes ****encore,  
>Je<strong>** le**** vois ****bien ****tu ****sais,**** et**** puis**** alors****?  
>Mais<strong>** pour ****l****'****instant ****ferme ****tes****yeux,**** passe ****ta ****main**** dans**** mes ****cheveux.**

Evidemment que Théodore avait envie d'emménager avec Cédric mais effectivement, il retardait les préparatifs. Son ami, et ancien coup de foudre, Blaise Zabini l'avait contacté et avait besoin d'être hébergé quelques temps. Une sombre histoire avec une fille de passage avait compromis son prestigieux mariage avec la fille du Ministre de la Magie. Ses propres parents l'avaient mis à la rue le temps qu'il arrange tout. Il demandait conseils et hospitalité à son vieil ami de dortoir.

Cédric ne voyait pas cette amitié d'un bon œil. Il percevait Blaise comme un parasite, ne se souciant des autres que lorsqu'ils représentaient un quelconque intérêt pour sa petite personne. Son petit ami ne lui avait pas caché le flirt qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec l'autre garçon mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne et Diggory n'y voyait aucun réel danger. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer la façon dont Zabini se servait des autres et de son petit ami en particulier.

Aussi, Théodore repoussait l'emballage des affaires car il ne savait pas dire non à Blaise. Il ne ressentait plus d'amour – mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? - pour lui mais lui avait gardé une place spéciale dans son cœur. Blaise lui avait révélé un monde sensuel et attractif. La magie opérait toujours même s'ils se voyaient beaucoup moins. En effet, chacun avait suivi sa voie. Zabini s'était orienté vers des études visant à intégrer le Ministère de la Magie et Nott vers la linguistique. Le premier avait conservé ses habitudes de petit enfant gâté fêtard et devait son accès au Ministère par ses fréquentations plus que par ses notes alors que le second s'appliquait, comme dans toutes les disciplines qu'il exerçait.

A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il ne voyait Blaise que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un service mais juste le voir suffisait à le rendre heureux et si en plus il pouvait l'aider, pourquoi refuser ? Blaise l'avait aidé lui aussi par le passé. Théodore n'était pas une créature fragile ayant besoin d'un protecteur mais sa nature différente des autres enfants l'excluait même de ceux de sa maison. Il était taciturne, lisait beaucoup et n'avait pas exactement le sens de l'humour, aussi prenait-il souvent littéralement les sarcasmes de ses camarades, s'attirant ainsi leurs moqueries. Bien sûr, cela lui était égal mais il avait apprécié comment Blaise l'avait défendu et ce, dès le début. Même dans l'ombre de Draco Malfoy, Blaise devenait de plus en plus populaire et charismatique et son amitié pour Théodore était notoire. Ennuyer le second revenait à ennuyer le premier et chez les Slytherin, personne ne voulait être mal vu par Zabini. Il recevrait Blaise, point. Pourquoi couper en quatre les cheveux ?

**Je**** veux**** entendre,**** ton**** cœur**** qui**** bat, ****tu ****sais,****je**** crois ****qu****'****il ****chante**** pour ****moi  
>Mais<strong>** en ****douceur**** comme**** ça**** tout ****bas,****comme**** un**** sourd  
>Mon<strong>** cœur ****lui ****s****'****emballe, ****il ****vole**** haut, ****peut-****être ****un ****peu ****trop ****haut ****pour ****moi  
>Mais<strong>** je ****m****'****en ****fous, ****je**** suis ****vivant ****pour ****de ****bon.**

Cédric se servit une tasse de thé. Il huma les effluves sucrés et orangés puis en avala une gorgée. Le liquide le réchauffa instantanément. A l'extérieur, il neigeait si fort que sa cape était recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule blanche.

« Tu as l'air soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Théodore le dévisagea un instant : comment déchiffrait-il son air impassible à chaque fois ?

« Un… ami a des soucis et… il demande si je peux le recevoir quelques jours.

- Bien sûr ! Nous avons une chambre exprès dans notre appartement.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit de Blaise. »

Diggory se renfrogna presque aussitôt. Lui n'avait aucun problème à afficher ses sentiments et on y lisait clairement de la contrariété. Il reposa sa tasse et s'occupa de sa cape qu'il épousseta avec des gestes assez secs. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de vilipender sur l'autre garçon et ça n'était pas Théodore qui allait lancer le sujet.

Pendant cinq longues minutes Cédric nettoya son vêtements sous le regard attentif de son petit ami.

« On retarde notre aménagement à cause de lui, c'est ça ?, dit enfin Diggory.

- Si nous pouvions le recevoir dans l'autre appartement, j'aurais déjà fait les paquets et...

- Donc c'est de ma faute ? Tu le sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à dire qui tu dois voir ou pas mais _Zabini_… C'est écœurant la façon dont il se sert de toi. Je t'assure, ça me rend malade. Personne ne peut te traiter comme ça !

- Tu te méprends, Cédric ! Blaise est… occupé, c'est tout.

- Il n'est pas occupé quand il a besoin d'un service. Ce type est un irresponsable immature qui utilise les autres. On ne s'aime pas parce que moi je ne me laisse pas charmer. Ce gars m'horripile, c'est physique. Il est faux.

- Et alors ? C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, pas toi.

- Il attire les ennuis ce type. C'est quoi cette fois ?

- Tu es injuste et possessif, Cédric.

- Injuste ? Possessif ? Tu vois c'est toujours pareil quand on parle de lui. Je perds mon calme, tu prends son parti et je suis responsable."

Avant que la situation ne dégénère trop et des mots soient dits, Cédric reprit sa cape qui séchait près de la cheminée et disparut en un clin d'œil pour de bon.

**Allez**** danse,**** danse,**** regarde-moi.****  
>Allez<strong>** tourne,**** tourne,**** ne**** t****'****arrête**** pas  
>Allez<strong>** partons**** vite,**** si**** tu ****veux**** bien,**** dès**** le ****jour  
>Le <strong>**soleil ****brille,**** profitons-en  
>Je<strong>** t****'****attendrai,**** je**** t****'****aime ****tant  
>Alors <strong>**vas-t****'****en ****vite ****si**** tu ****veux ****bien,**** sans**** retour.**

Théodore soupira. Ça n'était pas leur première dispute au sujet de Blaise. Ni la dernière certainement. Tempérament de feu qu'il était, Cédric s'enflammait aussitôt qu'on parlait de l'autre Slytherin. Feu follet plutôt que feu de braise, il s'éteignait vite aussi.

Nott était très terre à terre mais éprouvait un attrait pour les sciences occultes, l'astrologie en particulier et il s'était renseigné sur Cédric. Cela l'amusait de voir qu'il était un bon Sagittaire : amoureux de la nature et des grands espaces, épris de liberté, décontracté, d'un naturel jovial, toujours en mouvement. Parfois, trop en mouvement justement. Il ne restait jamais sans rien faire comme si l'ennui était un ennemi à abattre constamment et c'en était fatigant quelques fois – souvent, pour être honnête. Mais c'était ça aussi qui lui plaisait : cette énergie quasi inépuisable.

A Hogwarts, Théodore avait pensé être juste amoureux de Blaise mais les années avaient démontré qu'il s'était trompé. Son attirance allait indéniablement vers les garçons. Il avait eu quelques amants que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main. Sa préférence allait vers des intellectuels de son style : calmes et se complaisant dans l'odeur des vieux livres. Cédric avait bousculé sa routine amoureuse. Trop souvent il s'était trouvé embarqué avec lui dans des expéditions rocambolesques : bivouacs dans la forêt, randonnées interminables, etc. Il se plaignait mais se ravissait aussi : son petit ami lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons tout autant enrichissants que les livres.

Physiquement, Cédric affichait une musculature développée mais pas outrancière. Son teint hâlé témoignait d'un travail en plein air. Il regorgeait de santé et de dynamisme. Encore une fois, rien à voir avec l'allure mince et le teint hâve des rats de bibliothèque jadis fréquentés.

L'appartement de Cédric était à l'image de son propriétaire : spacieux mais désordonné. Un vrai bric à brac où s'accumulaient des souvenirs des divers pays visités : des poupées russes qui jacassaient toute la journée, des éventails, des petites gondoles qui voguaient sur l'eau d'un immense aquarium, sommes toutes : des objets de facture moldue mais rendus magiques. Il y avait bien des livres mais la majorité portait sur les dragons (anatomie, croyances, techniques de dressage, etc.) et les plantes. Le reste était des romans moldus.

Justement, il y avait beaucoup de plantes dans l'appartement. Le traducteur s'était demandait comment son petit ami s'en occupait, il était souvent absent après tout.

« Je laisse les clefs à ma voisine, tout simplement ! »

Aaah, sa voisine. Théodore l'avait rencontrée lors de sa première visite à Deva. Cédric n'habitait pas Londres mais la ville roumaine. Cette dernière, d'un certain âge, l'avait interpelé alors qu'il allait repartir pour Londres. Par réflexe, il avait répondu en roumain. Quelle erreur ! A chaque visite, elle l'attendait et lui narrait des histoires sur la Colline de la Citadelle (comme si Théodore ne s'était préalablement renseigné dessus !) et attendait chacun de ses retours.

**Evidemment,**** tu ****l****'****aimes ****encore,  
>Ça<strong>** crève ****les ****yeux ****mon ****dieu,**** Tu ****l****'****aimes ****encore  
>Mais<strong>** pour**** l****'****instant**** ferme**** tes**** yeux,**** passe**** ta**** main**** dans**** mes**** cheveux.**

Une allumette craqua. Une volute de fumée s'éleva d'un point rouge incandescent. Cédric soupira. Il regrettait déjà de s'être emporté. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop comment faire car c'était la première fois qu'une relation le troublait autant. Il avait déjà vécu avec quelqu'un mais Olya était comme lui : dynamique, démonstrative et un peu impulsive. Cédric sourit. Il savait manier les partenaires sauvages et féroces et il aimait ça d'autant que son métier le mettait en constant danger. Théodore était tout le contraire : distant, prévoyant et silencieux. Pourtant, il se sentait impuissant.

Diggory cogna rageusement le sol de son poing.

C'était trop frustrant de se prendre la tête encore à cause de Zabini.

L'autre Slytherin n'était qu'une garce calculatrice. L'ancien Hufflepuff n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Donjon – et n'avait jamais portait aucun intérêt à ses occupants – mais le duo diabolique Malfoy–Zabini était notoire. Les deux autres Crabbe et Goyle s'affichaient en larbins officiels. Nott était beaucoup plus discret mais tout le monde savait qu'il faisait les devoirs de Zabini. Après, Cédric avait quitté l'école et ses intrigues à sa grande joie. Lui, il s'en fichait de tout ça. Ce qui était important à l'époque, c'était le Quidditch, les copains et les filles

Les garçons aussi mais plus tard. Pourquoi ne se contenter que des filles ? Sa première relation homosexuelle avait eu lieu pendant son entraînement de dresseur. Il avait sympathisé avec un autre aspirant – un Espagnol, bâti comme un Dieu – et un soir de beuverie, Albano s'était montré très entreprenant et persuasif. Cédric avait adoré et avait exploré à fond ce côté-là. Après, ses partenaires variaient au gré des rencontres.

Puis il y avait eu Olya, une jeune femme russe au tempérament de feu, jalouse, possessive, l'amante slave dans toute sa splendeur. Leur relation avait été très mouvementée. Des ruptures, des larmes, des réconciliations, des nuits torrides puis encore des colères, un emménagement puis une rupture finale, la dernière. Cédric, pourtant terrorisé par le calme et l'ennui, n'en pouvait plus. Cette relation les détruisait et Olya n'était pas en mesure de le quitter. C'était loin d'être un acte de bravoure de rompre avec la jeune femme mais ça devenait vital. Il devait stopper cette relation toxique.

Quand Cédric rencontra Théodore, il avait définitivement rompu avec Olya depuis un an. A l'approche de la trentaine et au sortir de cette longue relation, il envisageait sa vie sentimentale différemment. Il ne cherchait personne en particulier et ne dévorait plus tout ce qui était à son goût. Il avait des aventures, certes, mais était plus posé.

Revoir l'ancien Slytherin si loin d'Hogwarts sans les quatre autres lui parut incongru. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait abordé. Juste la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il devenait – même si sa présence lors de la conférence était évidente. Et là ce fut le coup de foudre.

Théodore dégageait une aura incroyable. On aurait dit un bijou précieux : son langage était recherché, il s'exprimait lentement, pesant chaque mot, il portait des vêtements sobres et soignés. L'élégance et le raffinement s'exhalaient de ses expressions et gestes. Il était très intelligent et en témoignait. Pourtant, ce qui avait le plus marqué Cédric était son humilité et sa sobriété. Diggory eut envie de le connaitre davantage et de l'entendre disserter, peu importait le sujet. Il pensait que le plus difficile serait de convaincre son cadet mais il réussit. Il varia les sorties : une au restaurant puis l'opéra, le cinéma, une conférence et un autre cinéma. Ça ne fut qu'à ce cinquième rendez-vous que Nott comprit qu'il se faisait « courtiser », comme il dit. Il voulut interrompre les intentions de Cédric mais c'était trop tard. Quand Cédric reçut enfin un baiser presque pieux il dut partir en urgence. Cette absence fut salutaire : il avait manqué à Théodore et à son retour, ils se mirent ensemble.

Très vite, Blaise Zabini fut un sujet épineux. Théodore ne lui avait pas caché ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ancien cothurne au Donjon.

« J'ai même préparé un filtre d'amour une fois, avait-il avoué. Mais… j'aurais été malheureux de le trahir et d'obtenir ses faveurs de cette façon. »

Au fil des années, Cédric voyait Blaise abuser : il empruntait de l'argent qu'il ne rendait jamais, abîmait ce que Théodore lui prêtait, colportait des rumeurs sur son ami ou encore l'appelait niaisement « Teddy Bear ».

L'animosité de Cédric venait aussi du fait que Blaise ne l'aimait pas et racontait toutes sortes d'histoires à son sujet. Il avait bien vu sa tête quand Théodore l'avait invité pour lui dire. Déjà, Zabini était arrivé avec trois quarts d'heure de retard, sans prévenir ni s'excuser. Ensuite Blaise avait boudé quand Théodore lui avait dit qu'il avait une relation sérieuse avec le dresseur de dragon. Depuis, Blaise s'efforçait d'éloigner Diggory mais son petit ami était suffisamment intelligent pour le voir et mettait ça sur le compte de l'amitié et de petits jeux sans conséquences.

N'empêche, ça agaçait royalement Cédric.

Plutôt que d'agir lui aussi comme une enfant, il décida de rentrer. Il avait été nul ce soir. Partir ainsi à trente ans était puéril, se dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

**Allez**** danse**** mon**** amour**** ! ****Allez**** danse**** !  
>Faisons <strong>**de**** nos ****enfants**** des**** droits**** !  
>Fais <strong>**tourner ****le**** monde**** mon**** amour,**** fais ****tourner**** le**** monde**.

Théodore prit la tasse de thé encore pleine et la nettoya.

Cédric était quand même dur à propos de Blaise. Il n'était pas si détestable que ça. Bien sûr qu'ils se voyaient moins mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait sa vie, non ? il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer.

_Pourtant,__j__'__ai__ souvent__ des__ nouvelles__ d__'__Irène_ (une collègue elle aussi traductrice) _malgré __son__ mari__ et __ses__ deux__ enfants_, songea-t-il.

Il savait que Blaise était égoïste, il ne s'en était jamais caché, et ça ne gênait personne.

Cependant, même s'il allait recevoir Blaise, il pouvait commencer à faire les cartons. Et puis Cédric mettrait peut-être un peu d'eau dans son vin… d'ici les années à venir ?

Le plus difficile fut de trouver par quoi commencer. Après une bonne réflexion, il choisit les livres – ceux qu'il avait lus du moins car il pouvait avoir envie de lire les autres.

Leur classement était rigoureux même s'il n'était pas tout à fait logique. Le classement était alphabétique selon le titre mais entre « La théorie des Libellules » et « Les balbutiements de l'aube » on pouvait trouver l'intégrale de l'auteur Lee Blackthorne.

C'est d'ailleurs dans un livre de ce dernier qu'il retrouva la potion de l'Amour Papillon. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque il le lisait. Pour certains, les souvenirs revenaient à l'évocation d'un parfum ou d'une musique. Pour Théodore, c'était par rapport aux livres. Il aurait pu dire avec exactitude à quelle époque il avait lu tel ou tel ouvrage.

Il relut la potion et se rappela alors cette époque. C'est à ce moment-là que s'éveilla son homosexualité. A l'époque, il pensait que c'était juste Blaise. D'ailleurs, il aurait été prêt à jurer que jamais il n'aimerait d'autres garçons. Les années qui suivirent démontrèrent le contraire.

S'il n'avait jamais conclu avec son ami Slytherin, il gardait une place spéciale. Il n'éprouvait pas de regret car avec Zabini cela aurait duré le temps d'une étreinte, il était bien trop volage. Alors qu'en restant ami, ils n'avaient pas perdu contact, s'estimant à leur juste valeur. Son amitié était comme un feu de cheminée : rassurant et réchauffant le cœur. Théodore aimait se blottir dans le souvenir de leurs années de dortoir comme un chat auprès du feu. Il rangea le livre presque amoureusement, laissant la potion où il l'avait trouvée, se réjouissant à l'avance de la redécouvrir lorsqu'il déballerait ses cartons dans le nouvel appartement.

La sonnerie de l'horloge le tira de sa rêverie. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et il avait rangé… une dizaine de livres.

_Soit,__ je __suis__… __lent_, constata-t-il.

Il se leva pour faire du thé mais perdit légèrement l'équilibre. La pile de livres qu'il avait érigée s'effondra.

Chaque chose en son temps : d'abord les livres, le thé après.

Un ouvrage le surpris : « Le quidditch à travers les âges » comment un livre aussi niais pouvait s'être glissé dans les siens ?

Il le feuilleta mais les pages étaient blanches.

Malfoy l'avait souvent avec lui se souvint-il. Il se rappelait aussi l'avoir vu sur la table de chevet de Blaise. Que Malfoy le lise était une chose, mais Blaise ? Il ne pratiquait pas le quidditch. Comment avait-il atteri ici ? Et pourquoi toutes les pages étaient-elles vierges ?

Un livre enchanté !

Il ne voyait que ça comme explication.

Devait-il le rendre ou… Non. Le lire aurait été trahir la confiance de son ami. En même temps, depuis des années, personne ne l'avait réclamé, ses secrets étaient certainement caducs.

L'enchantement était mineur car il en vint rapidement à bout. Les pages se noircirent de deux écritures dont une qu'il reconnut aisément comme étant celle de Blaise.

Au début, il gloussa. Le second écrivain – Draco – et Blaise parlaient de leur rencards : notations, défauts, qualités. C'était cruel bien sûr mais de leur âge. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de lire ses renseignements intimes sur des filles qu'il connaissait. Il allait refermer le livre mais son nom l'interpela. Les deux garçons parlaient aussi de lui. Son sourire se figea complètement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'incompréhension et de stupeur. Ce qu'il lut lui glaça le sang. Malgré les avertissements répétés de Cédric, jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça.

Il dut se frotter tellement il n'y croyait pas.

« _Naïf,__laquais,__Teddy__ Bear_ (Théodore détestait ce surnom), _esclave _»

Pourquoi Blaise le qualifiait ainsi ?

Il poursuivit frénétiquement la lecture du journal. D'autres filles notées, puis des invectives contre les professeurs, d'autres élèves et… et encore des remarques dégradantes et humiliantes sur lui.

Sa tête bourdonna : Blaise s'était non seulement servi de lui (ça il le savait) mais par derrière, se moquait de lui de façon minable et avilissante avec des illustrations de très mauvais goûts parfois.

Zabini savait que Théodore l'aimait et il avait abusé.

Le livre lui échappa des mains. Cédric avait raison depuis le début. Blaise s'était toujours servi de lui et de son amour. Il eut la nausée. Jamais il n'avait été trahi ! Il avait tant donné à Blaise ! Son temps et son amour n'avaient donc été qu'un jeu pour son camarade ?

Un vide horrible l'envahit. Comment pouvait-on se tromper à ce point sur quelqu'un ? Et surtout comment pouvait-on mener un double jeu avec autant de sang froid ?

_Du__ sang__ froid__… __pour__ un__ serpent,__ rien__ d__'__étonnant_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

En y réfléchissant, lui aussi avait victime d'une illusion de Blaise. Il l'avait cru compatissant quand son cœur était en fait sec et ses yeux arides. Il l'avait cru de bons conseils quand ceux-ci n'étaient guidés que par l'égoïsme et l'intérêt. Il l'avait cru gentil quand celui-ci n'était qu'un vil flatteur manipulateur.

Théodore s'effondra soudain. Qu'allait-il rester de son monde ?

**Allez danse, danse, retourne-toi  
>Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas<br>Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
>J'ai manqué d'air je m'en souviens,<br>Toutes ses années sans toi sans rien  
>Même mes chansons se baladaient le cœur lourd.<strong>

Cédric était rentré s'excuser et avait trouvé son compagnon profondément blessé. Déception, colère, tristesse, honte, humiliation. Véritable maelström émotionnel qui secouait l'ancien Slytherin.

La nuit avait été courte mais au petit matin ça allait mieux. Les semaines qui suivirent également. Elles atténuèrent considérablement la peine.

Ils n'avaient plus évoqué Blaise depuis la découverte du journal. Théodore avait envoyé un hibou à ce dernier pour lui dire que c'était impossible de le recevoir. L'autre garçon n'avait même pas répondu.

Nouveau coup de poignard.

Cédric adorait se confronter aux dangers de son métier, rien ne l'effrayait et il savait toujours quoi faire pour maîtriser la furie d'un dragon. Néanmoins, il se sentait désemparé devant le chagrin de son petit ami. S'il s'était agi de lui, il aurait donné un bon coup de poing à Zabini et il aurait tourné la page. Théodore était du genre à ne rien dire et tout garder pour lui. Seulement son petit ami se trouvait désemparé. Il n'y avait que le temps qui arrangerait les choses.

Bien sûr Théodore conserverait une petite cicatrice et parfois, le sujet serait douloureux. Se donner à quelqu'un et s'apercevoir de l'hypocrisie faisait souffrir. Comme tout, pourtant, cela passerait et ne serait qu'un souvenir lointain parmi tant d'autres même s'il serait parfois plus lourd.

**Evidemment, ****tu ****l****'****aime s****encore,  
>Ça <strong>**crève**** les ****yeux**** mon ****dieu,**** ça**** crève**** les**** yeux**** mon ****dieu  
>Mon<strong>** dieu****…****.**

« C'est bon, c'est terminé ?

- Ne sois pas impatient Cédric ! J'avoue être un peu… lent mais cela doit être parfait.

- On s'en fiche de la perfection ! Demain tu vas revenir avec un nouveau livre et tu vas encore passer des heures à tout réorganiser.

- As-tu une suggestion alors ?

- J'en ai deux, sourit le dresseur de dragon. D'abord, tu peux arrêter d'acheter des livres. »

Cédric éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami.

« Comment peux-tu me suggérer ça ?, s'offusqua le traducteur. Oh, du second degré… Quelle est ton autre brillante idée ? Que j'achète des livres commençant par « Z » pour ne pas avoir à tout reclasser.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais tu vois, quand tu veux, tu es ingé seconde idée est de fabriquer une autre étagère. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère le côté technique, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. »

Théodore bougea légèrement les lèvres, signe d'un sourire. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais Cédric était un garçon plein d'attention et ça le touchait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de le prononcer. Son petit ami décodait son apparente indifférence.

« Merci, répondit-il simplement. Sais-tu où nous pourrions acheter du bois ? »

L'emménagement avait bien progressé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé un équilibre entre le bazar de l'un et la rigueur de l'autre. L'appartement était chaleureux.

Quand il posa le dernier livre dans sa nouvelle étagère, le printemps s'était installé. Un timide soleil caressait les deux garçons sur la terrasse.

Bienheureux, Théodore se pencha sur Cédric, l'embrassa, ferma les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux.


End file.
